Der Regen
by coelhao.sete
Summary: Nada mais do que pequenos momentos. .:Coleção B&A:. Another Note.
1. Talvez

**Der Regen **(A chuva)

**Título:** _Talvez_

Toda a Inglaterra estava submergida em chuva há dias. Como era de se esperar, as longas e estreitas ruas permaneciam vazias – apenas a água que corria no meio fio da calçada; a população parecia esconder-se, restringindo suas saídas somente pela obrigação.

E a _Wammy's_não era exceção, isolava suas crianças do temporal – do jardim; dando-lhes pequenas obrigações em grupo. Talvez, fosse um método pedagógico de interação social, ou apenas um passatempo; já que o sol não brindaria o gramado por um longo tempo.

Tal suposição pedagógica irritava alguma e outra criança, que por se tratar de interação, deveria dividir o seu dia/noite com alguém que não lhe era agradável; o que gerava briga entre os infantes. Atividades que não eram deleitosas para Beyond Birthday.

Não que houvesse problemas com os colegas do orfanato, mas pareciam o temer ou algo semelhante. Talvez fossem os olhos, é, talvez.  
Mas como toda regra tem sua exceção, o garoto que olhava atentamente a disputa entre as gotas no vidro; não o temia. Era gentil com Beyond.  
Gentileza demais, demais – como o mesmo diria.

O mesmo garoto que competia o cargo de L e que lhe era gentil – excessivamente, agora seria seu parceiro. Uma dupla. Os dois prodígios da Wammy's.  
Haveria escolha melhor, _A _e _B_?

x

_Andrai Nanthue _nunca fora alguém que expunha seus desequilíbrios internos, sempre fora mestre em esconder-se por baixo de uma máscara. Uma criança gentil e dócil, que escondia uma tormenta dentro de si; talvez fosse essa a explicação por se identificar com a atual meteorologia. Não se cansava de observar o céu nesse estado, estudava a natureza com seu olhar amarelado, e tentava ligá-la com as características humanas.  
E por incrível que pareça, a humanidade e a natureza compartilhavam grandes semelhanças.

Poderia definir o caráter de uma pessoa e até mesmo a preferência da cor de meias, com poucos minutos de convívio. _A_era detalhista e centrado, e acima de tudo, era centrado em observar B.  
Ele não era exceção em sua regra de análise, mas era em especial; diferente. Acreditava que valia a pena levar um empurrão do colega, para conseguir algum contato. E mesmo caindo, conseguia ser gentil com B.

- Vai passar a noite toda esperando pela gota vencedora?

Sem delicadeza alguma, colocou a palma da mão no vidro e deslizou o corpo até encontrar o chão, no qual _A_estava sentado. Acabou exprimindo propositalmente o garoto contra a parede.

- Ah... Beyond.

O olhar amarelado se dirigiu ao vermelho com inocência, por poucos minutos; logo voltando à noite que brilhava graças aos relâmpagos que cortavam a imensidão escura.

_A_irritava inúmeras vezes com esse _falso _modo calmo, inocente e gentil. Quando B o vira gritando?

Soltou o ar pesadamente. Estudar com minúcia alguém que prefere olhar gotas, era o cúmulo. Mesmo assim, não deixou o outro rapaz a sós; continuava prensando o outro corpo, entre a parede e si.

O silêncio engoliu a sala por longos minutos.

- Ryuuzakinão virá por um bom tempo. Espero que isso não te entristeça.

No mesmo instante em que quebrara o silêncio, abraçou os próprios joelhos levando próximos ao peito. Deduziu que com tal temporal, Ryuuzaki não apareceria. E sentiu certo alívio por saber que B não o veria; e que não veria o homem que B imitava e idolatrava.  
O homem que Beyond depositava o tanto de afeição que sua personalidade proporcionava. Uma afeição _nunca_dirigida para si.

- Andrai, que ironia! Eu sem Ryuuzaki, você sem sua natureza colorida; eu e você juntos.

Enlaçou o pescoço do outro, trazendo a cabeça do menor pra perto de si. Incrível como mantinha controle sobre o rapaz de mexas castanho; diferente de quando estava com L. Muito, muito diferente.

- B...

Deixou que o _colega _lhe abraçasse. Talvez, Beyond Birthday não estivesse imaginando Ryuuzaki.

Talvez...

X

**Nota: **_Andrai Nanthue_– Um nome fictício e criado por mim, para o concorrente do cargo de L, o tal Aque se suicidou.  
Utilizo tal nome em todas as histórias.

O título provém do idioma alemão.

Foi um pouco complicado traçar A. Não temos nada; nada que nos revele como ele era...  
E eu criei alguém atormentado internamente.

Um arco entre A e B; como pano de fundo uma tempestade/chuva.

Oh, perdoem minha divagação.


	2. Nosso guarda chuva

**Der Regen **(A chuva)

**Título: **_Nosso Guarda-Chuva_

Aventurou-se na chuva incessante e na lama do jardim. Os tênis não barravam a umidade, tão pouco a blusa moletom marrom, impedia o vento. O guarda-chuva negro seguia seguro firmemente com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra abraçava a si mesmo, na tentativa de espantar os contínuos arrepios.

O amarelado olhar registrou a copa das árvores tortas – uma ameaça, e as variadas flores e folhas esmagadas; o jardim do orfanato estava vazio, não havia nenhuma criança correndo ou se escondendo naquela chuva. Mentira.  
Ele estava correndo pelo extenso jardim, e Beyond estava – provavelmente, escondido. Mas, nenhum dos dois eram de fato, crianças.

Mordeu o lábio inferior com apreensão, procurando o outro rapaz. Havia acatado e se oferecido, ao pedido de Roger de encontrar B, que estava sumido fazia algum tempo.

Acelerou o passo em direção a uma velha árvore – em meio a tantas, de tronco grosso e enrugado. A mesma parecia não se importar com a tormenta, continuava firme e esverdeada, sem sequer perder uma folha. Era resistente. Resistente ao exterior.

Diferente de A.

Encontrou um rapaz de joelhos no chão, cavando com as próprias mãos a terra molhada. A camisa branca grudada ao corpo magro, suja de um marrom como a calça, os cabelos negros estavam lisos e escorregadios pela face.  
Estava de perfil, atrás do tronco com um pombo inerte e escuro ao lado.  
A apertou o cabo do guarda-chuva, enquanto o observava em pé. Viu B sorrir por trás de pingos e lisos fios.

- Olha só _Nacke_, alguém veio ao seu enterro. Isso não é bom?

Acariciou a barriga do pequeno animal morto, logo levantando a face para encarar sorridente, o outro.

- Ele agradece por ter vindo.

E voltou a cavar uma pequena e funda cova. Retirava a terra escura, colocando ao lado do pé descalço repetidas vezes, dando lugar à água acumulada.

A abaixou, retendo o peso nos calcanhares; ergueu o guarda-chuva compartilhando-o com B.

- Roger estava preocupado com seu sumiço. Desde cedo. Do que _Nacke_ morreu?

Repetiu o nome do animal – o qual ouvira e vira pela primeira vez. A voz calma e suave, parecendo compreender a razão de uma cova para um pombo.

- O encontrei jogado no jardim. Estava agonizando e eu o matei. Acabei com o seu sofrimento.

Respondeu normalmente. A esboçou um mínimo sorriso, entendendo a intenção de Beyond. Levou a ponta dos dedos às mãos que cavam, retirando a terra grudada na pele, num misto de carinho.

- Fez bem. Não há porque viver agonizando quando se é melhor a morte.

Fitou demoradamente o perfil próximo ao seu. A face de B estava molhada com os lábios brancos e sem vida, e o corpo gelado devido ao longo tempo exposto ao temporal. Abaixou os olhos, prendendo-os na cova e nas mãos de B, voltando à tarefa de limpá-las – inutilmente, com a ajuda da água da chuva.

- _Nacke_ ficará grato, tanto a mim, quanto a você.

Segurou o pombo pelo pescoço, levantando-o no ar.

- Diga algumas palavras, Andrai.

Trouxe o pombo negro para mais perto dos dois; exigindo com o olhar, as palavras de A.

A estalou a língua na procura da frase certa. Remexeu o corpo, espremendo-se para mais perto de B e segurando com firmeza o guarda-chuva.

- Nacke, descanse em paz no vazio eterno. E antes a morte, do que o sofrimento e a tormenta em vida.

Soltou o corpinho do animal no buraco molhado, respingando uma água escura ao redor. A chuva em nenhum momento cessara.

B nada disse, começando a preencher com terra o espaço vazio. Afofava o solo com as mãos, enquanto A colocava os fios lisos de Beyond atrás da orelha.

- Até mesmo um pombo merece um enterro; não é Andrai?

A confirmou com a cabeça, enquanto B o ajudava levantar.

- Vamos entrar. Sinto frio!

O guarda-chuva novamente abrigava A e B; agora, a mão de ambos segurava o cabo.

x

**Nota: **Há **666** palavras aqui.

;)


	3. Brincando com fogo

**Der Regen **(A chuva)

**Título:**_ Brincando com fogo_

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

O barulho do isqueiro sendo riscado repetidas vezes ecoava no interior do quarto. A chama acesa prendia a atenção dos olhos avermelhados numa diversão incomum.  
E quando apagava, corria com o polegar novamente, na tentativa de reacendê-la.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

Ignorava por completo a outra presença no quarto. O outro que se dividia entre o livro de filosofia e o rosto do companheiro; numa diversão incomum.  
A chama tremulava no ápice do pequeno objeto, projetava o sorriso mínimo e logo apagava. Recorreu a rodar a fina mola, a fim de reacender. Várias e várias e várias vezes.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

Difundia com a chuva escorrendo no vidro – uma sinfonia sem acodes e tão pouco ensaiada.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

A fechou o livro com cansaço, fazendo a chama tremular e em seguida apagar. B apenas correu com o dígito, ressoando com mais um chamusco.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

Engatinhou pela cama – desde a cabeceira a qual estava encostado, até o outro lado. Dobrou os joelhos; sentando em cima dos mesmos, ficando frente a frente com a chama e Beyond Birthday.

- O que você tanto enxerga na chama? O futuro?

Sorriu amigavelmente, ganhando um pouco de atenção.

B viu as letras e os dígitos o encarando à cima da cabeça de Andrai Nathue. Dançavam entre si, formando dia, mês, _esse_ ano, nome e sobrenome. Parou o polegar em cima da mola metalizada, apagando o alaranjado. Não enxergava o futuro na chama. Não na chama.

- Eu apenas vejo que tenho que ficar grudado a você enquanto chove; por causa da babaquice desse orfanato.

Suspirou, voltando a riscar o isqueiro.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

A sabia perfeitamente, o porquê da revolta de B - fazia tempo que Ryuuzaki não aparecia. Sentiu desconforto e certa rejeição ao ouvir tais palavras, porém; retribuiu com um sorriso, tendo a face iluminada abaixo do nariz.

- Tem razão, parece que vai chover por mais algum tempo. E você não o vera durante esses dias.

B prendeu o olhar em A, enquanto o polegar incitava a chama acesa. Irritou-se com a frase do rapaz. Quantas vezes havia citado _essa_ afirmação?

- Como sempre, Andrai entende as entrelinhas perfeitamente. A chuva e a sua companhia não são a melhor opção, quando se tem um dia ensolarado e a presença de Ryuuzaki. É a verdade.

Sentiu-se frustrado com a resposta. Beyond sabia remoer a base e a máscara que construía tão arduamente. Queria que B dissesse que a companhia dele era agradável, que não pensaria naquele homem, que deixasse mentir que nada importava: apenas Andrai.  
O estômago tomou um peso maior, e a gana de recorrer a Ryuuzaki e acabar com a sua vida cresceram em desmesura. Andrai nunca era alguém violento; não com o próximo.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

- Entre minha companhia e a do senhor Ryuuzaki; com certeza a dele é melhor. Desculpe por ter que me aturar.

O olhar escorregou da face de B, para a tremulação quente. Concordou com B da forma mais submissa e inocente possível. Mais uma vez implorara por um contato com ele, e tivera o íntimo machucado. Porém, era a sua maneira de manipular B – mesmo machucado.

B balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Aquele garoto era sonso. Se gostava de ser submisso, que fosse. Passou a escorrer a chama pelo rosto de A, perigosamente perto; enquanto o próprio nariz encostava-se à pele branca que se tornava dourada, com a proximidade da luz.

- Você é um idiota.

A sequer moveu um músculo, na tentativa de escapar do extremo calor. Os olhos focavam a boca que repetia o quão idiota era, sem sequer debater. Não havia motivos.

- Porque não diz que não suporta ver eu e Ryuuzaki?

Tirou o polegar sumindo com o calor. Empurrou sem delicadeza o corpo do garoto de cabelos ondulados e castanhos, deitando-se em cima do mesmo.

- Que não suporta saber o que eu faço com ele.

Pequenas pontadas eram feitas com seu indicador – a mesma mão que carregava o isqueiro, na fina pele do rosto do outro. A chuva continuava a riscar impaciente, o vidro do ambiente.

- E que faz toda essa cena pra me ter em cima.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

- Sabe que é até engraçado?

Riu. E enquanto a chama reacendia, deitou o queixo no ombro de A, passando a falar próximo do lóbulo.

_Tsc, tsc, tsc._

- É engraçada essa sua brincadeirinha de triângulo.

A fechou os olhos ao escutar o disparate de B. Triângulo?

B beijou-lhe os lábios superficialmente, logo impondo a chama entre os dois. Puxou uma das mãos de A, levando ao fogo sem nenhuma resistência.  
Andrai apertou as pálpebras ao sentir a pele em contato ao calor, mas tão pouco se desfez do contato. Era imune a uma simples dor na carne.

E logo, a saliva quente de B molhava o indicador do garoto com paciência.

- Quem brinca com fogo, acaba se queimando. Não é Andrai?

X

**Nota:** E outro. A submissão de A aqui foi incrível. Mas vejam, que ele de certa forma manipulava B. _  
_


	4. Peso

**Der Regen **_(A chuva)_

**Título: **_Peso_

_Durante a viagem do seu quinto aniversário, Andrai Nathue pulava de alegria – havia insistindo tanto pelo passeio no campo, já que havia lido que o céu era diferente. Precisava constatá-lo!  
Iria o pai e a mãe, a avó, o avô, e ele. Seria divertido passear no campo. Estava tudo planejado, um final de semana e o retorno no domingo à noite.  
A natureza do campo era imensamente diferente das construções da capital. E não lhe passava nada despercebido no céu. Iria ser astrólogo com certeza. _

_E em seus quatro anos de vida, nunca presenciara tal espantosa tempestade como aquela. Fascinado, era a palavra certa. Não desgrudava os olhos amarelados da janela do carro, enquanto a sua avó seguia lhe acariciando o cabelo. Aquela senhora era deveras amorosa com o único neto.  
Os olhos infantis não perceberam quando um motorista de caminhão deslizou na pista devido à chuva, e chocou com o carro em que estava. Não viu porque a sua avó o abraçou de tal forma; escondendo o corpinho embaixo dela.  
Escutou o freio brusco, o grito de sua mãe, o choro de sua avó. E o papai e o vovô?  
O som do carro continuava tocando uma conhecida música, enquanto a sua avó lhe perguntava chorando, se estava bem. E estava. Não lhe doía nada.  
Sentiu um líquido quente e viscoso cobrir-lhe os olhos, e a sua avó pedindo que fosse um bom garoto a vida toda, que o amava, e que nunca esquecesse ela e seus pais. Nunca._

_Não demorou muito, e o que somente ouvia eram as vozes do cantor no rádio. _

x

Acordou assustado. O nó que se formara na garganta, e a tremulação do corpo, difundiam com a cena arquivada na mente.  
As mãos tremiam enquanto tentava se livrar do edredom bege que lhe cobria. O suor rolava pelas têmporas, molhando as mexas do claro castanho.  
Por onze anos aquela cena o acompanhava. Onze anos em que carregava esse peso na consciência.

Ainda escutava a voz da sua avó dizendo que o amava, ainda podia sentir o odor do sangue, o barulho do freio, a música infernal.  
Via nitidamente a barra da placa que atravessada, juntava as entranhas do seu pai que dirigia e seu avô no banco de trás - atrás do motorista; e o vidro encaixado na cabeça cor de mel da sua mãe. Carregava o peso de ter matado a sua família. Carregava as vozes e o fardo de estar vivo.

E a única coisa que desejava, era ter morrido naquele acidente.

Colocou os pés no chão gelado, e se encaminhou a porta. Rodou a fechadura dourada, logo se pondo a percorrer o longo corredor de portas esbranquiçadas. Procurava uma em particular, a do final do corredor ao lado da grande janela de vidros coloridos da _Wammy_, a qual seguia fazendo um barulho infernal, devido à tempestade de granizo. Exatamente como há onze anos.

Abriu com cuidado a porta, tendo certeza que a três da manhã, o dono do quarto estaria dormindo. O avistou deitado em meio aos edredons bege e a escuridão.  
Se aproximou com passos suaves, deparando com a figura adormecida; que não fazia nenhuma menção de acordar.

O observava dormir com deleite e carinho; a pele branca e os cabelos negros aninhados no travesseiro com a mão pousada ao lado. Não parecia aquela criatura durante o dia. Aquela que expirava o sarcasmo e sadismo, e que assustava com o modo de falar e pensar.  
A respiração calma, os lábios alinhados e calados, tão diferentes do habitual.

Segurou uma ponta do edredom, o erguendo e encaixando o corpo no mesmo espaço que repousava outro corpo sonolento. Com delicadeza – constante em Andrai, levou a mão deitada no travesseiro para seu quadril, e logo em seguida passara a acariciar com leveza o rosto alheio.  
Fechou os olhos, ouvindo o som da água da chuva e o granizo ao salpicar na janela, misturando-se com a respiração e o batimento cardíaco de Beyond Birthday.

Sentiu o outro lhe puxar para mais perto e sussurrar:

_- Dorme comigo, L._

Abriu as duas esferas amarelas, encarando B. Estava dormindo. Encostou ainda mais os lábios, encontrando os do rapaz, sussurrando uma resposta.

_- Vou dormir com você, B._

Não iria dormir - algo que já não fazia naturalmente; com o outro delirando e lhe confundindo com o tal L. Além do que, observar Beyond Birthday o desviava do peso.

O peso de estar vivo.

x

**Nota:** Um passado criado tragicamente, para A.

Oh, mais uma vez me desculpe por tais invenções. E quem o for ler; obrigado pela leitura.


End file.
